The Dueling World
by Shadowhunter456
Summary: my first fic so please read.join a new team in the wrpg and see there story of fighting there way to the top


Shadowhunter456: okay this is my first fic so please don't rip my head of at this even if it is bad.

In this fic I will use the speed world 2 and this is set in the yugioh 5d WRGP arc .

For those of you who don't know this is speed world 2 an essential for this fic.

Speed World 2 (Field spell card)

Effect: This card automatically comes into play as soon as a riding duel starts.

As long as this card is active you can't play spells other than speed spells.

During each players standby phase this card gains one speed counter.

You can remove 4 speed counters from this card to inflict 800 points if damage to your opponent. You can remove 7 speed counters to draw a card . You can remove 10 speed counters from this card to destroy a card on the field.

These effects can only be used by revealing one speed spell in your hand.(More for the first effect)

This card cannot be destroyed.

Now without further a do lets get on with this fic.

I don't own yugioh but I do own the light water and dark fire monsters.

1234567890

The Duelling World

Draw 1

Dualists Honour

1234567890

**Some say Duelling is a gift some ,say it's science and some say it's for there own personal **

**gain.**

**Me ? I say Duelling is a treasure a way to show your own look on life.**

**But I haven't said who I am. Well I'm a Duellist my self . But no name for you .In fact if you read on you'll see what my life was like .**

**I guess I'll start at the beginning back at the start of the Riding King Finals...**

"And here it is" the announcer shouted "the duel every one wants to know the one

We're all waiting for..."

The location was a huge riding duel stadium in the middle of Reendow city.

Down in the d-wheel garage was a young man. His appearance suggested a man just over 20. Wearing a white jump suit it greatly showed off his natural muscular appearance. His long light blond hair grown long and his dark blue eyes seeming to pierce all.

"blah blah blah get on with it" He said clearly annoyed by the announcer "you'll bore everyone to death at this rate."

"...and now lets welcome our contestants" the mc shouted

"my cue" the man muttered walking down some great blue steps

"Our first contestant the powerful Zuaki Momoki" the mc roared getting a cheer from the crowd as a large three wheeled d-wheel(resembling one like Bommer/Griger's but with a diamond theme) flew into the arena with a large man on it. On his head there was a gem

Styled helmet and he wore a pale blue riding suit.

"...and his opponent the new rookie one never seen a loss Jack Kazaki!" the mc screamed getting a smaller cheer from the crown as a small basic themed blue d-wheel shot into the air. Revelling the man who was previously in the d-wheel garage.

"now lets get ready" the mc shouted

"scared yet rookie" Zuaki said.

"Please if I was scared would I be about to duel you now ?" Jack asked only getting siance as a response "I thought so" he said

"Just duel" Zuaki replied

"_Speed world 2 set on" said the automatic computer voice on the d-wheels cpu's _

"Go riding duel acceleration!" shouted both Duelists.

Jack lp:8000 Spc:0

Zuaki lp:8000 Spc:0

"I'll start" said Jack drawing his 6th card. "and I'll summon Dark fire Spear man in attack position one face down and end" A Spear man clad in dark red armour appeared holding a long golden spear in the air above his head ,ATK 1800, a reversed card appeared behind the spearman.

Jack lp:8000 Spc:1

Zuaki lp:8000 Spc:1

"Then it's my move" declared Zuaki Drawing his own 6th card whilst both speed counters rose to one. "and I start by summoning space marine 10" a large screen appeared above Zuaki's d -wheel revealing a blue satellite with two large gun like weapons at the front ,ATK 1200, "now by revealing light attribute machine monsters in my hand my monster gains 400 ATK points !" he shouted "so look at these" he placed 2 cards into his disk revealing Gradius and a strange blue space craft. Suddenly space marine 10 grew larger and its cannon number doubled to 4 ATK 2000

"Now go attack his monster"

"cannon level 4, attack target confirmed open fire!" a mechanical shouted making 4 rockets fly out of the ship aimed directly at Dark fire spearman.

"GO TRAP!" Jack loudly announced "opposites contract" the face down behind Dark Fire Spearman flipped up revealing a trap with Dark Fire Spearman being aided by a look alike of himself just with light blue armour instead of his red and a bronze spear in place of his golden.

"This lets me summon my light water spearman to the field" Jack explained slapping a card onto his duel disk. Once done a portal appeared and the monster aiding the Dark Fire Spearman on the trap leapt out ,ATK 1500 next to its counter part attracting the missiles to change there target to it.

"now you must attack my Light Water Spearman."Jack finished

"so your monsters are still no mach for mine continue the attack" Zuaki said

a large explosion covered the field when the rockets made contact with Light Water Spearman.

"hahahahahaha" Zuaki laughed "you can't win kid" he managed through his laughter

"Why not?"Jack asked emerging from the smoke. Suddenly one of the missiles shot out of

the retracting smoke hitting the screen causing another explosion this time enveloping Zuaki ,LP 6700,

"how did you ?..." Zuaki started.

Light Water Spearman emerged from the smoke with Dark Fire Spearman next to it. Light Water Spearman ATK 3300.

"I think my monsters attack explains what happened." Jack said.

"But you don't have any spells or traps how did you do that?"Zuaki asked.

"my monster" jack replied with a chuckle "if you attack my Light Water Spearman when I have a Dark Fire monster on the field his effect makes opposites work together and gains it's attack to his own."

"in that case two set cards will end my turn"

Jack lp:8000 Spc:2

Zuaki lp:6700 Spc:2

"My turn draw"

"I summon Light Water Summoner and now since I have two light water monsters out and one dark fire I can special summon Dark Fire summoner from my hand, Light Water Summoner ATK 500 Dark Fire Summoner ATK 800.

"I play my trap threatening roar!" Zuaki cried causing one of his face downs to flip up "you wont be attacking this turn cause of this card"

"then a face down will satisfy Turn end"

Jack lp:8000 Spc:3

Zuaki lp:6700 Spc:3

"Draw" both players speed counters rose to three

"I play the speed spell overboost giving me 6 extra speed counters" Spc:9 "next I reveal a speed spell in my hand and draw a card thanks to speed world 2 and since I revealed it I'll use it the speed spell powerboost by removing a speed spell in my grave yard from play I can gain 2 speed counters for every one." Zuaki threw his overboost speed spell over his d-wheel letting it get sucked up into a vortex Spc:4.

"now my face down trap activates go ceasefire now you lose 2000 life points 500 for every effect monster on the field" Jack's d-wheel became surrounded by a red aura.

"arg"

"next up I play the speed spell speed destruction this destroys every monster you have out and I special summon 1 tuner monster from my deck"

"What!" Jack shouted as all his monsters were blown to shards.

Jack lp:6000

Zuaki Spc:0.

"the tuner monster I summon will be draw blaster, level4 ATK 0, and by discarding a card in my hand to the grave I draw 2 new ones" A small demon with 2 pistols appeared on the field as Zuaki discarded a card from his hand.

"so basically it's a monster graceful charity."

"Got that right kid and the cards I drew are good ones first I discard one of my new cards to play it's effects you see he's a monster called damage maker and they like to join in other cards fun the part of there fun where they make you take effect damage you've taken once this turn again"

Suddenly the red aura from before surrounded Jack's d-wheel Jack lp:4000

"as for my other monster in my hand I summon it go blue thunder t-45"

A large white air craft with a blue wind screen appeared next to draw blaster.

"now I tune my level 4 draw blaster with my level 4 blue thunder t-45 to syncro summon..."

Draw blaster burst into rings that surrounded blue thunder t-45 as Zuaki began to chant

"We need to fly to the galaxy's corners but need power to guide us we need your power go syncro summon Space doom sky ship!"

A large aircraft carrier like space ship but on the bottom it was rounded and had a great cannon on its front appeared out of the rings ATK 2500

"now Space doom sky ship's effect activates now I can special summon gradius from my deck which will now attack you directally."Jack lp:2800

" and don't leave my sky ship out go space cannon pulveriser."

The ship charged it's cannon.

"now fire!" Zuaki shouted

The ship fired its giant laser hitting Jack and sending his d-wheel flying behind Zuaki.

"turn end and thanks to my speed spell overboost I would lose a speed counter but since i have 0 my speed counters become 1."

Jack lp:300 Spc:4

Zuaki lp:6700 Spc:2

"MY TURN DRAW!" Jack shouted

I lower my speed counters to 0 to inflict 800 points of damage to you for each speed spell in my hand I have 3 that's 1800 points of damage" Zuaki lp:4900

"next my dark fire and light water summoners effects activate since they were destroyed by an effect I can special summon 2 dark fire swords man and 2 light water scouts."

2 swords men clad in the same armour as dark fire spear man appeared but this time they had swords, ATK 1800. Next to the swords men 2 fish men just 2 ft tall appeared wearing smaller versions of the amour on light water spearman they also had a telescope attached to there back's, ATK 300.

"now I tune my level 2 light water scout to my level 4 dark fire swords man and to my other dark fire swords man2" the same as what happened to Zuaki's monsters happened to Jack's

As he began to chant

"When opposites come together they become stronger lending power assisting each over

You are proof syncro summon Element Emperor Alpha"

A large warrior wearing armour half side like the dark fire the other half light water holding a sword in one hand and a spear in It's other. ATK 3000

"now I use my monsters effect it destroys all monsters which aren't water or fire and we take damage equal to the attack of the monsters on our own field which were destroyed.

"no" Zuaki Stuttered

"yes" jack replied with a smirk on his face

All Zuaki's monsters exploded and fell straight onto him.

"oooooooooowwwwwwwwww"Zuaki screamed

Zuaki Lp:1100

"now end it go Element Emperor Alpha Attack!" Jack shouted spinning his d-wheel around and heading for Zuaki Element Emperor Alpha just pulled back it's weapons and throwing the spear at Zuaki then slashing him with his sword.

The impact caused Zuaki's d-wheel to spin to a halt right next to Jack's now parked d-wheel looking like he was grovelling at his feet. "rrgh" Zuaki hissed.

Suddenly all the stadiums screens changed to show jack's picture.

"And there you have it people our tournament winner Jack Kazaki." The MC shouted causing

The crowd to cheer for the victor...

Hours later Jack was riding through the city's streets it was now night with the moon coming

Out from behind the clouds.

"You the winner of that tournament Jack Kazaki."

This caused Jack to pull over. Flashing his d-wheel head lights down a church alley.

"who's there?"

Slowly a shadowed figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Jack Kazaki I challenge you to a riding duel here and now"...

Well that's the first chapter finished but remember Read and Review.

But this is my first story so I need reviews.

Jack: now the next up date wont be for a while but will defiantly come sooner if the public demand it in there rewiews.

_**Card reviews**_

Dark fire spear man

Attack 1800

Defence1500

Level 4

Attribute fire

Type warrior

Effect

Can inflict piercing damage if a light water monster is on field.

Light water spearman

Attack 1500

Defence 1800

Level 4

Attribute water

Type warrior

Effect

If attacked when a dark fire monster is on your field this card gains that monsters attack.

Dark fire summoner

Attack 800

Defence 500

Level 3

Attribute fire

Type spellcaster

Effect

When summoned if you have more dark fire than light water monsters you can special summon one light water monster from your destroyed by a card effect during your next turn you may special summon 2 dark fire monsters with the same name from your deck to your side of the field

Light water summoner

Attack 500

Defence 800

Level 3

Attribute water

Type spellcaster

Effect

When summoned if you have more light water than dark fire monsters you can special summon one

Dark fire monster from your hand. When this card is destroyed by a card effect during your next turn you may special summon 2 light water monsters with the same name from your deck to your side of the field.

Draw Blaster

Attack 0

Defence 0

Level4

Attribute light

Type machine

Effect

Once per turn you can discard a card from your hand to the graveyard to draw 2 cards.

Space marine 10

Attack 1200

Defence 1000

Level 4

Attribute light

Type machine

Effect

You can reveal a number of light attribute machine monsters in your hand to make this card gain 400 attack for each revealed card.

Damage maker

Attack?

Defence?

Level 2

Attribute light

Type machine

Effect

You can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal have dealt to your opponent this turn.

Space doom sky ship

Attack 2500

Defence 1500

Level 8

Attribute light

Type machine

Syncro monster

Effect

Once per turn you can special summon one gradius monster from your deck to your field in face up attack position.

Dark fire swordsman

Attack 1800

Defence 1500

Level 4

Attribute fire

Type warrior

Effect

?

Light water scout

Attack 300

Defence 500

Attribute water

Type fish

Level 2

Effect ?

Element emperor Alpha

Attack 3000

Defence 2000

Attribute fire

Level 10

Type warrior

Syncro monster

Effect

Once per turn you can destroy all monsters on the field which aren't fire or water attribute

And then deal damage to each player equal to there destroyed monsters combined attack.

This cards attribute is also treated as water.

Opposites contract

Normal trap

Effect

If a dark fire monster you control is attacked by an opponents monster you can special summon one

Light water monster of the same level from your hand.

If a light water monster you control is attacked by an opponents monster you can special summon one dark fire monster of the same level from your hand.

Your opponent must attack the monster summoned by this effect with the monster that declared the attack.

Speed spell speed destruction

Normal spell

Effect

This card can only be activated when speed world/speed world 2 is active.

You must remove 4 speed counters from speed world /speed world 2 to use this cards effect.

If your opponent has more monsters on the field than you, you can destroy all there monsters and special summon one tuner monster from your deck. any monsters summoned by this effect or are normal summoned by this turn can not declare an attack.

Speed spell power boost

Normal spell

Effect

This card can only be activated when speed world/speed world 2 is active.

You can remove any number of speed spells in your graveyard from play to put 2 speed counters on speed world/speed world 2 for each one.


End file.
